Team Leader-nim
by BAEK SEJOO
Summary: [ONESHOOT] SKY adalah sebuah kelompok geng yang sebenarnya telah menjadi masalah utama bagi kepolisian. Tidak ada yang tau siapa mereka, bagaimana rupa mereka, bagaimana mereka bekerja... Bahkan bagi anggota SKY sendiri, juga tak tau menahu kehidupan pribadi anggota yang lain. Termasuk tentang Chanyeol si pemilik darah dingin yang... CHANBAEK/YAOI/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**DORRR**

Satu amunisi panas pecah bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Kepulan asap kecil pada moncong pistol, Chanyeol tiup pelan sebelum menyimpan pistolnya kembali dibalik pinggangnya.

"Menghabiskan tenaga saja," Chanyeol merutuk. "Oi, Sehun!" ia berbalik pada temannya dan menunjuk dagu petugas yang tak lagi bernyawa. Sehun berdecak dalam protes namun tetap mengindahi Chanyeol sembari menarik Jongin pula.

Sehun dan Jongin mengangkat bersamaan tubuh itu dan membawanya pada salah satu kontrainer kosong. Chanyeol memeriksa bagasi sekali lagi lalu memeriksa jam di tangan.

Pukul 2 tertunjuk oleh jarum jam. 30 menit sebelum perjanjian dan Chanyeol berubah tak sabar pada tempatnya.

Sehun dan Jongin datang 10 menit kemudian dan ketiga beranjak pergi dengan mobil menuju dermaga.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak datang?" dari jok belakang, Jongin bertanya. "Kita akan menundanya besok?"

"Kita akan alihkan pada klien yang lain," Chanyeol menjawab. "Mayat petugas itu akan ditemukan dan kita harus segera menyelesaikan pengiriman ini sebelum semuanya tertahan di bea cukai."

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. Kemudi mobil pria Oh itu belokkan pada arah kiri lalu menghentikan lajunya tepat pada bibir tanggul dermaga.

Chanyeol kembali melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan berdecak sekali. Ia berlari menuju bagasi lantas mengeluarkan koper yang ada di dalam sana.

"Mereka datang." Sehun berbisik. Ia menunjuk sebuah _speedboard_ yang datang mendekat, tanpa lampu sorot juga deru mesin yang telah dimatikan.

"Bagus," Chanyeol mendesah lega. "Kita bisa kembali ke Seoul sebelum subuh." Senyumnya tertarik lebar dalam bahagia sedang dua rekannya yang lain memutar bola mata akan hal itu.

7 koper terongok di dekat ban mobil. Chanyeol berdiri di atas tanggul, Jongin menjaga koper sedang Sehun mengamati sekitar dengan awas.

Dua orang pria melompat dari _speedboard_ di samping Chanyeol. Tubuhnya berisi dengan kumis tipis dan topi hitam menutupi sebagian wajah.

" _Diamond?"_ Chanyeol bertanya memastikan. Dua pria itu memberikan anggukan serempak. Chanyeol lantas menuntun keduanya pada Jongin dan membuka salah satu koper memperlihatkan isi yang ada di dalam sana.

Putih sabu-sabu itu berkilauan bagai mutiara diterpa rembulan. Warnanya cantik secantik lembaran won sebagai bayarannya.

Chanyeol menangkap seringaian tipis dari kedua pria itu dan ia lekas menutup kopernya kembali. Satu dari dua pria itu menuju _speedboard_ kembali kemudian melempar 7 koper serupa dari sana dan Chanyeol menangkapnya sigap.

Jongin membuka salah satu. Senyum tersungging tipis dan seringaian pula berganti pada Chanyeol.

"Kami membunuh salah satu petugas, kupikir kalian bisa membantu melenyapkan mayatnya juga 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kalian meletakkan dimana?"

"Didalam kontrainer terakhir pada pintu keluar,"

"Dia bisa menjadi menu santapan untuk hiu." Si pria bertopi hitam berkata.

Transaksi itu berakhir bersamaan dengan laju _speedboard_ yang menjauh. Sehun melompat masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Chanyeol juga Jongin meninggalkan dermaga Incheon menuju Seoul kembali.

 **...**

SKY adalah sebuah kelompok geng yang sebenarnya telah menjadi masalah utama bagi kepolisian. Sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, kelompok ini telah menjadi buronan sejak di temukannya sebuah mayat di tol rute Seoul-Busan. Satu-satunya barang bukti yang tertinggal di TKP hanyalah bandul gantungan kunci dengan tulisan SKY dengan latar awan tanpa bentuk yang jelas. Itulah bagaimana awal mula kepolisian menyebut pelakunya dengan sebutan SKY.

Itu hanya permulaan. Kenyataan perdagangan narkoba dan obat-obatan illegal tiba-tiba saja menjadi marak terjadi dan tersumbat pada bea cukai. Itu bukan hal yang baru, kecuali bandul gantungan SKY serupa ditemukan pada tiap-tiap barang yang terjaring.

Kepolisian berunding, tentang siapa orang yang dibalik nama SKY itu. Apakah SKY terdiri dari satu orang saja atau merupakan sebuah kelompok? Jawabannya ditemukan ketika pencurian pada salah satu bank swasta di Seoul dengan bukti tertinggal serupa—SKY ditetapkan sebagai kelompok geng yang menjadi incaran bagi seluruh divisi kepolisan.

Mereka adalah target penjara. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan pengusaha gelap dan para politikus kotor yang menjadi kawan yang sebenarnya. SKY digunakan sebagai sarana transaksi paling ampuh dan jasa mereka dibayar dengan mahal, sebanding dengan pekerjaan mereka yang bersih tak berjejak—kecuali untuk beberapa kasus tertentu, mereka meninggalkan bandul kunci sebagai alibi menggertak kepolisian saja.

Nyatanya itu menjadi popular, beberapa pelaku kriminal abal-abal melakukan hal yang serupa. Pekerjaan kotor yang tak matang nyatanya terendus oleh cepat oleh kepolisian dan semua petinggi keamanan itu berpikir mereka telah berhasil melumpuhkan buronan Negara itu.

Hanya saja tak ada yang pernah tau. Termasuk yang menggunakan jasa SKY dalam bertranksi jika mereka nyatanya bukanlah sebuah kelompok geng yang memiliki berpuluh-puluh anggota yang tersebar di setiap daerah. Mereka hanya berjumlah 3 orang saja. 3 orang pria yang hidupnya berbaur normal dengan masyarakat dengan catatan kriminal yang bersih. Tak ada yang menduga termasuk bagaimana mereka bekerja dan bagaimana pemimpin mereka menata bersih setiap rencana licin dengan persentase 100% akurat berhasil.

 **...**

Chanyeol tersentak bagai tersambar petir dalam tidurnya. Mata melotot dan bergerak kacau menatap sekitar.

"Sial!" ia memaki dan terburu keluar dari mobil. Pom bensin terlihat sepi pagi ini, ada kafe tepat didepan mobil yang terparkir juga sosok Sehun dan Jongin yang duduk pada salah satu meja.

"Kalian tidak membangunkanku!" Chanyeol mendelik marah begitu sampai. Matanya merah dengan urat yang menonjol juga dada naik turun menahan amarah.

"Mau kopi?" Jongin menawari.

"Aku akan mati, bagaimana bisa aku minum kopi sekarang!" Chanyeol mengerang.

"Itu akan bagus untuk cemilan terakhir." Sehun menimpal. "Chanyeol santailah sedikit, duduk dan aku akan memesan latte untukmu."

Chanyeol mengerang lebih keras. Kunci mobil dimeja ia rampas lalu terburu keluar kafe.

"Hei!" Sehun berseru merebut kembali kunci mobil namun tak bisa ketika Chanyeol telah berlari keluar dari sana. Pintu mobil Chanyeol tutup dalam bantingan lantas menginjak pegal gas keras dan mengemudikan mobilnya itu dengan gila.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati!"

 **...**

Hari benar telah beranjak siang ketika Chanyeol sampai di rumah. Nafasnya memburu kacau dengan dada naik turun dan peluh membanjiri pakaian yang ia kenakan. Pintu mobil ia banting keras dengan langkah besar-besar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bau tumisan sayur menyambut inderanya pertama kali, baunya harum menggugah selera makan Chanyeol dengan cepat namun sayangnya itu menjadi alarm peringatan jika nyawanya benar tidak baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya sesaat. Langkah kakinya ia ambil perlahan menuju dapur dan sosok pencipta harum masakan itu segera bertemu dengan inderanya.

"Masih ingat pulang juga?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika. Nafas tercekat sedang mata melotot pun jantung yang tak lagi bertalu.

"Bae-Baek—"

"Mengapa tidak pulang saja sekalian?"

Pertanyaan itu menguar diikuti dengan punggung yang berbalik. Mata sipitnya mengarah tajam dengan sebilah pisau tergenggam di tangan.

Chanyeol mau pingsan saja.

 **...**

"Mobilnya mogok dan aku malah tertidur. Ku-kupikir Sehunie dan Jonginie membawanya ke bengkel taunya mereka malah—"

"Berhenti merengek seperti itu!" Baekhyun memotong.

Chanyeol tersedak nafasnya pun dengan kepala tertunduk merasa dimarahi.

"Dan berhenti memanggil temanmu dengan tambahan _ie-ie._ Itu menggelikan!"

"Tapi Baekhyunie—"

"Nah, kalau Baekhyunie baru boleh!"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, tak ingin menciptakan kemarahan Baekhyun yang lain.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti disana. Baekhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya sedang Chanyeol tertahan pada tempatnya. Punggung sempit itu ia perhatikan lekat. Pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan begitu longgar—Chanyeol segera tau jika itu adalah pakaian miliknya, dengan kerah jatuh memperlihatkan pundaknya yang putih bersih.

Chanyeol menatapnya mengkilap sedang hatinya meraung mendorongnya untuk mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman pada pundak itu. Tangannya terkepal mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri takkan mendapatkan makian yang lain.

Chanyeol lantas mendekatinya dengan takut-takut dan menarik punggung Baekhyun bersandar pada dadanya. Sedetik terlewati tanpa ledakan bom apapun— _aman_ , Chanyeol mendesah lega dalam hati.

Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pundak Baekhyun lalu menghirup aroma yang menguar dari ceruk leher itu perlahan. Wangi aroma strowberri dengan campuran madu yang manis—aroma alami Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan merambat pada pinggang Baekhyun, perlahan membawa kedua lengannya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut. Telapak tangan lebarnya menapak di atas perut Baekhyun dan dengan lembut mengusap bagian yang tengah membuncit itu.

"Apa debay baik?" Chanyeol bertanya disela pekerjaan bibirnya membuat cupang.

"Oh, masih ingat dengan spermamu tertinggal di tubuhku?"

Pertanyaan balik dengan nada dingin itu lagi merampas pernafasan Chanyeol. Tubuh pria itu menegang dan ia berubah ragu untuk cupang-cupang yang lain.

"A-hahaha~" Chanyeol tertawa kering. "Tentu saja aku ingat, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan calon bayiku?" Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

"Oh." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Tadi pagi…" Chanyeol berkata lagi. "Anak-anak siapa yang mengantar ke sekolah?"

Mengantar-jemput anak-anak sekolah adalah pekerjaan mutlak Chanyeol. Sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya, Chanyeol haruslah tetap berada di rumah ketika pagi dan siang untuk mengantar dan menjemput anak-anak.

Namun pagi ini tidak. Dan Chanyeol mulai menerka apa hukumannya karena telah lalai melakukan pekerjaannya itu.

"Anak-anak di antar oleh Papanya yang sedang hamil 7 bulan karena Daddanya tidak tau diri kelayapan entah kemana."

Chanyeol meneguk ludah sebesar karang dengan susah payah.

"Sayang semalam aku—"

"Tidak usah beralasan, aku muak mendengarnya."

Tegukan karang selanjutnya tertelan tak kalah sulitnya. Posisi Chanyeol mulai tak nyaman, nada bicara datar Baekhyun seharusnya dia kabur saja bukannya berdiri diam seolah menanti hukuman apa yang akan suami mungil tercintanya itu berikan.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas belitan lengannya pada Baekhyun dan hendak menarik langkah mundur diam-diam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melepasnya?" Baekhyun melirik dengan ujung mata. "Peluk lagi!" pintanya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat segera memeluk Baekhyun lagi pun dengan usapan-usapan lembut di atas perut buncitnya.

Mungkin… Baekhyun masih ingin menunda kematiannya hari ini.

 **...**

Chanyeol tidak jadi mati hari itu. Sebagai gantinya, dia harus berada di rumah sepanjang hati tanpa boleh mendekati pintu walau hanya seinci saja setelah menjemput anak-anak pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit karena sebenarnya lelah semalam masih menyergapi dan Chanyeol berpikir untuk tidur sepanjang hari. Namun tak bisa ia lakukan ketika anak-anaknya; Jackson, Jesper juga si kembar Jiyool-Jiwon berteriak-teriak sepanjang lorong dan memanjati tubuhnya dan dijadikan sebagai pesawat terbang.

Chanyeol tak dapat menolak. Baru setelah Baekhyun datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidur siang, barulah Chanyeol bisa menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur. Mata beratnya sudah terpejam dan sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam mimpi ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka seketika dan mengamati dalam diam kiranya apa yang hendak Baekhyun lakukan. Si mungil itu tak berucap apapun, ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di depan pintu, kaos milik Chanyeol yang ia kenakan, Baekhyun tanggalkan dan melenggang masuk dengan telanjang bulat tanpa tau rongga mata Chanyeol yang nyaris melompat keluar.

"Chan!" dari arah kamar mandi teriakan Baekhyun menggema. Keras sampai Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Ya?!" Chanyeol menjawab cepat.

"Cepat masuk!"

"Huh?" butuh lima detik untuk otak lelahnya memproses apa yang baru saja Baekhyun pintai. Chanyeol segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berada di dalam sana, telanjang sembari merunduk mengisi _bath up_ dengan air.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya panik. Berpikir sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab. Alih-alih masuk ke dalam _bath up_ dan bersandar nyaman disana.

"Ayo mandi bersama." Lengkap dengan tangan yang menari di udara, meminta Chanyeol masuk ke dalam _bath up._

Mungkin hari ini memang bukanlah hari kematian Chanyeol, tapi hari surga dunia Chanyeol.

"Nah sekarang laporkan padaku perkembangan SKY." Ujaran itu lekas meluntur senyum Chanyeol. Pria itu merengut tak cukup senang akan topik yang ditanyainya itu.

"Kupikir kita akan bersenang-senang,"Chanyeol setengah merengek mengatakannya.

Baekhyun mendelik dengan satu alis mencuat naik pada keningnya. "Setelah menjadi suami yang lalai pada tanggung jawab, kau ingin menjadi bawahan yang membangkang pada bos juga, hm?"

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat lagi.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku."

Baekhyun mendengus sekali sembari mengatur posisinya bersandar pada dada Chanyeol. "Sekarang laporkan padaku."

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendengus diam-diam dan menyahut nyaris tak terdengar dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Baik, Team Leader-nim."

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :D**


	2. Sequel

.


End file.
